The Story Of The 5 Adventurers
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: 5 friends go on an adventure to find an Egg that is like no other. Wanting revenge on a certain team, Skylar, Bacca, Shadow, JB, and Ward go on adventures to find the Egg. Along the way the find a girl named Chloe that only Shadow trusts.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet The Family

The Story Of The 5 Adventurers

Skylar, Bacca, Shadow, JB, Ward

Chapter 1

Skylar's POV

"Bacca! JB! Hurry up!" I yell.

"I swear… She runs like Sonic!" said JB, making me smile at how fast I am.

"Couldn't agree more… She's way too fast…" agreed Bacca.

"Look! We're here!"

"What are we supposed to be doing here anyway? It looks like some run down town or city that even hobos wouldn't wanna live in. And that's saying something." pointed out Shadow.

"Ugh, your always in a foul mood, Shadow. Be nice around your little sister. Me." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Just tell me why we're here."

"Aren't we here for some kind of Egg?" asked Bacca.

"Yup! C'mon! Lets go find it."

"Guys, Ward is in one of his "AFK" modes again." said JB, looking at Ward and poking him.

"Well your the only that can get him to talk without me begging him so you and him can go look that way for the Egg. Bacca, you and I will go this way, and Shadow, you go that way." I explained, pointing to 3 different directions.

"Why do I always have to go alone?" whined Shadow.

"Cuz your both good with words and an awesome fighter. If I went alone, I'd be arguing with someone but be refusing to fight. Bacca would fight them and not talk. And JB and Ward… well… that's a different story." I pointed out as I started walking off. "C'mon Bacca!"

"Coming! Later dude."

"Yeh, yeh."

Shadow's POV

Sometimes I just wanna strangle her. I know she's my little sister but oh my gosh… Not only is she a pain in the butt, she also gets all the guys without even trying. Yeh she's loyal to Bacca, but she uses guys to her advantage. She is pretty funny when she does it though. Saying she's a guy to random people who bug us, asking for trouble. That's my sister…

"H-help… Please… S-someone… Help…"

I hear someone calling for help. Sounds female. What if it's a trap?! But then again… what if it's not? Hey! Now's my chance to actually get a girl! YES!

I run to where I hear the call for helps and start looking around. I enter a building that had some broken windows and the door was knocked down. Seems like something Skylar would have me check before she went in.

"Help… I need help… Please…"

I look around for the girl frantically, wanting to save her. "Where are you? I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help. Tell me where you are." I say, trying to sound gentle.

"-gasp- U-umm… I-I'm under the shelf… please help me." she says in a small, weak voice. I find a fallen shelf with someone small under it. I lift the shelf off of the girl and she crawls out, letting me lay the shelf back down.

"Th-thank you…" she says, sitting on the floor, looking down.

"No problem… Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I-I was here for the Egg with my team until they… they beat me and said that I was worthless. We had already gotten the Egg and were heading to our ship when they made me come in here. After they beat me they shoved the shelf onto me and left me to die… I'm so grateful that you saved me." the girl explained. "And my name in Chloe."

"Chloe… I like that name. Hey… did your team escape with the Egg or did something happen you think?"

"They left with it… They said that they were gonna take it to our leader and he was gonna use the Creature that's to hatch from the Egg to his advantage and kill us… Not only that, he plans to destroy other planets. He says that the Creature is so powerful and so unlike any other mob, that it actually has the capability of surviving in Space."

"Wow… Hey how about we find my friends and get you patched up. Then you can tell us more when we head back to our base." I offer her my hand.

"S-sure… that sounds nice." she says as she takes my hand and allows me to pull her up.

JB's POV

"Ward… you gotta to me. C'mon… don't be like this. I don't even see why you do your so called "AFK" mode anymore. You know us so well and everything. No need to hide."

"Don't wanna…" Ward says.

"-sigh- and people say you're the man in the relationship."

"It's just a troll relationship. We aren't really together." he pointed out.

"Yeah and that got us two annoying fake family kids and a Bacca. Yes, that went so well."

"I like our family. It's a nice family. Suits us well."

"I guess your right. With our crazy pasts, a crazy fan-girling daughter who looks up to Skydoesminecraft who's dating a Bacca and has a brother that has anger issues is most definitely the best family ever."

"There's nothing here, JB. Lets go back. I'm bored and I wanna play with my Pokemon." Ward whined, turning the other way and started walking without waiting for JB.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Skylar's POV

"UGH! I can't find crap here! It's all boring and old! And there's no Budder either! Not even a squid for me to kill for Sky."

"I think you look up to Sky to much. Just saying." Bacca said, holding my hand.

"Whatever. At least I'm not some criminal. So it could be worse."

"True." Bacca agreed.

"There's nothing here… It was a waste to come here. Shadow was right…again. Lets go ring the others now…" I said, walking back to the meeting spot with Bacca close behind.

Once we were there, I see Shadow already there… but something I didn't like, was that he had a girl with him. She was shorter then me and looked really weak. I could easily hurt her if I wanted to. But I can't cause Bacca said he'd give me the silent treatment if I started a fight with other girls without being provoked. Guess I have to wait.

"Shadow! Who's that?!" I yell, getting closer.

"Oh, hey Sky. This is Chloe. I found her in one of the buildings. She had a shelf on her. So I helped her and she told me about the Egg." Shadow said. All calm like everything was fine.

"What?! Dude! Just cause you can't seem to get a girl doesn't mean that you can just take her and bring her with you! What if she's trying to earn our trust and then betray us?! Plus I never get along with other girls anyway!"

"She has a point Shadow. What if that girl does betray us?" JB said as he joined us, Ward close to him.

"Guys! She can hear you! Plus, she isn't gonna betray us, her own team beat her and left her to die. And she has some information on the Egg and where it is. C'mon, give her a chance. You all never give any other girls any chances."

"Because Skylar never gets along with them. They all think that they are better then her and that they can take her cause she has a low xp level." Bacca said, taking up for me.

"Please guys? I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to us. Esp Skylar. C'mon… Please. Give her a chance." Shadow begged.

I stare at him then that girl. "One chance. That's all you get. One chance. And if you blow that chance, then I will personally give you the worst beating you have ever gotten. By anyone. And that's a promise. So if you want to live, I suggest you stay out of my way and don't you even think about challenging me. I don't care what your xp is. I've taken on enemies that have up to 80+ xp. I only have 16 xp. So don't mess with me." I warn, staring the girl in the eyes as I take out my sword, heading to the ship I had us steal from one of the other bad teams.

I looked back at Shadow and see he was gonna say something, but quickly shuts his mouth. That girl was staring wide eyed at me and I could see she was shaking as well. I motion for the others to fallow as I face the ship and start heading toward it once more.

Time Skip - At Base

Shadow's POV

I feel like Skylar is being a bit too harsh on Chloe. She seems really sweet and she's really cute. I don't see why she's so mean to her. And the threat she gave her was worse then the threats Skylar gives the other enemy leaders. I know that she's leader of our team but sometimes I feel like I should be leader of something. I was at one point but… when we found each other and found out we were bro and sis, she was quick to give orders. She may seem sweet and all but she's actually pretty controlling. Tho I can't blame her. She was taken from us at birth by our biggest enemy. I just hope that she can ease up on Chloe soon. I showed her the showers and let her get cleaned up. Sky said that I had to make sure Chloe didn't get into her stuff and to make sure she had no weapons what so ever. Oh how I wish my little sis was less controlling.

"U-umm… Shadow… I'm finished. I-I'm kinda hungry… May I have something to eat?" Chloe said.

I turned around and looked at her, only this time, I really looked at her. She had beautiful pond brown hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was kinda tan but not to tan. She was absolutely breath taking. She was shorter then Skylar but not to where it was awkward. I just wanted to take her into my arms and never let go.

"Shadow? Hello? Shadow?"

"Oh.. uh… Wh-what?" I asked, snapping out of my thought.

"I-I asked about food… I'm quite hungry and would like some food. I haven't eaten in s couple of days."

"Oh! Right! Of course! Dinner is almost ready. Heh, You'll love JB's cooking. It's his night to cook and he's surprisingly really good at it. But there's something you must know about all of us, before you start living with us." I say as I lead her to my room as we wait for JB's call for the food. We sit on my bed criss-crossed, facing each other.

"What is it that I need to learn about your team?" she asks curiously.

"I'll start off with the least worry-some to the most in general. First off is Ward. His code name is Ward1246. He has a thing for Pokemon. Also he has what he calls "Modes." No one but Skylar and JB can make him snap out of them. His xp is at least over 60. If he weirds you out or anything don't say anything. He'll just go to Skylar. Next is JB. His code name is JBenitez99. He is Ward's umm… boyfriend. It was supposed to be a troll that Skylar had them do but… I didn't end up being a troll. They pretend to be mine and Skylar's parents. JB is pretty funny. Can always lighten the mood but sometimes makes Skylar mad when he uses his Speed Boosts around her. She hates it. Next would be me. My code name is hollyeve1960. Skylar teases me for picking a girly code name and I'm actually mistaken for being a girl. But I don't really care. I do like Pokemon but I'm not crazy about them. My xp is at least 60+. We aren't aloud to say our exact xps. Skylar's rule. Anyway, I apparently suck at getting a girl. The only one that actually flirted with me was a guy named Mjd47. He wanted to hurt Skylar by flirting with me. We even told him that I was a guy but it didn't go well. He kept flirting. One day Skylar made him leave the team when she had a fight with him. He's now our biggest enemy. He keeps trying to kill Skylar but never succeeds. Next would be Bacca. His code name is jillnorth. Again he's mistaken for a girl for the code name just like me. But he doesn't care either. His xp is over 60 and he's Skylar's boyfriend. With him being a Bacca, he's a lot faster and a hard fighter. Rarely anyone can over-power him. The only ones that are able to defeat him is the rest of the team. He likes to protect Skylar, esp after something that happened to them…"

"What happened?"

"-sigh- before we actually became a fighting team, we were just a not so normal family. Mj had left and Bacca and Skylar got together. One day Skylar got pregnant but Mj had already gotten him a team and had one of his best female fighters to beat Skylar up and make sure the children were dead before they were born. They were gonna have twin boys. After she somewhat got over the loss she made our family become a team. She wanted her revenge and thats why she wants the Egg. Anyway… Skylar's code name is Kute_Midna. She always spells cute with a k. And Midna is from one of her favorite video games. She already said that her xp is 16. But don't be fooled, she's got the smack talk to make up for the rest. She hates fighting, but she'll do anything for revenge. She had a terrible past. When she was born, she was kidnapped by some mystery villain. When she was old enough, she escaped from him. No one knows what happened to him or what he did to her. She never said. All she would say is that he's no longer a problem. People have their theories on what happened but no one knows for sure. One day I was out killing some mobs. It was sunrise so they died off in the Sun. I was passing a pond and I saw a small dirt house. I went over to it and Bacca was with me. Me and him were friends at a young age. Once we reached the house I looked in and saw her. Bacca looked in and we agreed that we should help her. It took her a little bit to trust us and after some talking we found out she was my little sister. When we got older she met JB and quickly became friends. Then one day she met Ward. People kept beating him and saying things to him that made him wanna kill himself. It's why he has insecurities. Well he was just about to give up when she had stepped in. She yelled and yelled at the ones that were being mean to him. She humiliated them and had them apologize to him. We never saw them since. She's actually an outlaw in some of the Worlds just because she would take up for others. She doesn't care though, she'll go right back to those Worlds if she needs to. You know what happened with Mj and all that so yeh. That's all Skylar would allow us to know about her that we didn't already know." I explained

"Wow… So that's why she doesn't trust others, esp girls. Cause of what they did to her in the past?" asked Chloe.

"Yup. I know that she seems intimidating cause of her threats but once you get to know her she's actually really sweet."

"DINNER IS READY! WE"RE HAVING PIZZA AND PASTA!" yelled JB from the kitchen/dinning room.

"Dinner time~" I said as I offered my hand to Chloe once I was off the bed. She took it and I led her to the dinning room.

Once we were in the room, we found Skylar and Bacca chanting Pasta, Ward sitting quietly cause he was still in his so called "AFK" mode and JB was trying to talk him out of it.

"-sigh- Alright guys, eat up." JB said as he put the plates and food on the table.

I was about to let Chloe sit on my right side till Skylar got in her way and sat down, Bacca on the other side of her. I looked at Chloe then at Skylar.

"Chloe? Is that your name? Yea? Ok, well you see, I'm the leader so I can choose where everyone sits. I usually let everyone choose for themselves but not you. You can sit opposite on me. So I can keep an eye on you." Skylar said as she gave Chloe a death stare. I signed as Chloe went and sat across from Skylar. I stayed where I was at, she was only 2 seats away from me.

Skylar's POV

We had small talk as we ate. Mostly about where to look for the Egg next and what we plan on doing the next few days as we head to the next World. I don't trust that Chloe girl. I think that she's putting up an act. She acts all innocent and everything and she's earned Shadow's trust already but she isn't fooling me. I've dealt with people like her. You meet them, trust them, then they hurt you. It took me forever to trust JB and Ward. I just hope that Shadow didn't tell her too much.

"C-can I ask something…?" Chloe asks.

"What?" I say, scowling.

"Umm… I was wondering why you call Bacca that when he's a wolf…"

"He wasn't always a wolf. He once was a Bacca and that was how he was when I met him. One of the opposing teams had these potions and threw them at us. They accidentally threw one that they didn't mean to and it hit him. It did nothing at first but the next morning he was a Wolf instead of a Bacca." I said simply, like it was the most obvious thing.

"O-oh…"

"Guys, I wanna go mining tonight. We've spent weeks trying to find that Egg and with no luck. Lets just do something different tonight." suggested Ward.

"Alright. We'll do that. But I get the Budder!" I exclaim, excitedly.

"Ok, Budder for Skylar, Diamonds for the rest of us, right?" Bacca asks.

"Yup!" the rest of us say as we finish up our food.

I look over at Chloe one more time. I could tell that she had some questions.

"Ok boys, since it's almost night time we're gonna be going through the caves altogether. No exceptions. I don't care how far down we get or how long it takes us. We are gonna get what minerals we need and want. So it would be wise to get some of your strongest picks."

"Wh-what do I do?" Chloe asks.

"You are gonna stay right by me. I'm letting you out of my sight. Ok? And since your not part of the team, you don't get to help and you don't get any of the minerals. I don't care what you say either. It's just how it is."

"O-oh… Ok…"

We grab what we need and head out to one of the nearing caves. We were half way to the caves when Chloe decided to ask me more questions.

"What's 'Budder'?" I stop walking, making everyone else stop walking.

"You shouldn't have asked that…" Bacca said.

"Are you kidding me?! You don't know what Budder is?! How can you not know what Budder is?! Just how stupid are you?!" I yell.

"U-umm… I-I'm sorry! I've just never heard of it before… I know what diamonds, iron, redstone, gold-"

"Don't you dare say the 'G' word around me! It's Budder! Ugh!" I yell as I start walking away toward the caves once more. Very aggravated.

Bacca's POV

"I'll go talk to her. You all walk about 30 feet back." I say as I run up to Skylar. I hate to see her mad. Ever since we lost our children she's been able to get mad easier and faster. There's nothing any of us can do. And when she is upset, I'm the only one aloud to be near her.

"Hey… you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine… I just don't want 'her' here."

"I understand. Shadow was telling me that she knew of the Egg's whereabouts. Maybe we can get all the information we can get then you can make her leave. Shadow won't be happy though."

"He just wants to date her. I don't want her to treat Shadow the way Mj treated me. I know that I should be over this by now but I still want my revenge. He hurt me and took our children from us. I just wanna hurt him so badly…" I could tell that Skylar was on the verge of crying by now so I grabbed her hand and brought it up for a kiss. She smiled a small smile and wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

"I know you want revenge. Maybe once we get the Egg and defeat Mj once and for all, we can try again for children. Just imagine, little Baccas… or maybe little wolves… running around, wanting to play with us, teasing and annoying Shadow. Having JB and Ward tell them stories. Sounds great right?" I ask, imagining it myself.

"Yea… I'd like that. I'd love that in fact…" Skylar is smiling by now.

"C'mon, how about you forget about that new girl and let Shadow deal with her and me and you can go around looking for that Budder you want so badly." I offer.

"Ok." Skylar says. We pass some yellow flowers and I pick one and give it to her, making her smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Feelings

Ch 2 The Story Of The 5 Adventurers

Skylar, Bacca, Shadow, JB, Ward

Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

I wish Skylar didn't have to be so mean to me. It's not like I'm the one who killed her kids or anything. Although… I can see why she doesn't trust new people… I wish there was something I could do…

"Shadow…?"

"What?"

"How can I earn Skylar's trust?"

"Well… we all have a funny side… try and think of something funny.. Also she likes Minecraft YouTubers, like Skydoesminecraft and Deadlox. She also like regular YouTubers like Markiplier and Yami and Pewdiepie. Use references to them. Always call Gold 'Budder'. She hates when it's called Gold." Shadow explains.

"Ok… what else?" I ask.

"Just try those for now, see how that goes."

"Ok" I say as I start to think about what it would be like to earn her trust.

Bacca's POV

"I can't wait to get that stupid Egg… Then we can take down Mj and just be a family… not a team."

"I know… but we have no idea where it is. Plus that girl Chloe… I still think that she's a spy or something." Skylar said.

"True, but you never know. So… umm… when this IS over with… wanna take me up on that offer for kids again…?" I ask, super nervous.

Smiling and blushing, Skylar responds "Yea… I'd like that. But I'm so scared that… history would repeat…"

"I'm scared of that too… But maybe it won't happen again… you know? we could be a family again… A family of 7 instead of 5, like how it's supposed to be…" I say.

"Yea… I wonder what that girl and Shadow are up to… They just decided to go to a different part of these caves without my say so… I mean… it's not like I hate her… I just have trust issues and we've never met her before. I don't want Shadow to repeat me and Mj."

"Well… what if she helps us defeat him? Then would you allow her to stay?" I ask as I start looking for some diamonds.

"Maybe… but she would have to really help us.. I wanna get answers from her first though, before she helps. I wanna see if she'll crack."

"Alight."

We start looking for Shadow and Chloe, it took us a few minutes but then we hear Shadow talking. We follow his voice till we see him and Chloe, Skylar approaches them fairly quickly.

"Hey! I thought I told u to stay near me!"

Shadow looks up at her and frowns, "yeah you did… but you didn't seem to acknowledge us so we came this way."

Skylar makes a "hmph" noise, "Still! I need to know where you are at all times when we are in cave systems!"

"Whatever Sky… -sigh- do you need anything?" Shadow asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm… yeah there is. Shadow, you and Bacca go back to the ship. You -Skylar points to Chloe- are coming with me. Bacca, find out where Ward and JB are, have them track me and Chloe incase of enemies that could be near by ok?"

"Ok Sky." and I walk off with Shadow, who starts to look back a few times.

Chloe's POV

Now's my chance to-

"What do you think your doing?" Skylar asks.

"Umm…What?"

"Don't what me! I know your up to something! Who are you working for?! Do you work for Mj?! What's your plans?!"

"Okay, okay… I don't know who this Mj guy is and I don't have any plans… Why do you think I work for him?! You saw what he did to me when Shadow found me! He hurt me badly!"

"Maybe it was all an act! Part of his plan! I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Are we interrupting something?" someone from behind Skylar asked.

She turned around and looked at 2 guys. One was holding a plush Pikachu and the other was shifting a lot. They were also holding hands…cute I guess…?

"No… sorry to make you think you had to interrupt JB. Umm… we were just talking. Any news or anything on Mj's location or the egg?"

"Yeah about that umm…" the Pikachu holding one said "We found the egg's location… we also found Mj's location."

"Great! Where are they?"

"The egg has been found in an unknown, unexplored planet to us. We know it's where Mooshrooms live but that'a all we know about it. And Mj is actually closer to us then the egg, he's just one planet over. So that's good and bad for us." JB explained.

"Ok, well, lets go. Don't want him finding us now. JB, Ward, thanks and can you find out who's cooking tonight?"

"Sure!" and they run off…still…holding…hands…

Time Skip - The Ship

Ward's POV

"Hey JB…?"

"Yes Ward?"

"I've got a question…?"

JB looks at me, I haven't been my normal self lately and he was worried, I could tell. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"U-umm… What would you say if I told you umm…" I mumble something, though I don't think JB heard it.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." JB said. I repeated myself, just a tiny bit louder.

"I still didn't hear you. Ward just speak up ple-"

"I said I like you ok!' I yelled… then started blushing when I realized I had yelled it to him. I look away from him.

"Ok, I like you too… I don't know why you- OH! You mean you…"

"Yeah… I 'like' you like you." I still refused to look at him. He was quiet. "You probably think I'm gross don't you. Go ahead. Make fun of me. Laugh. It wouldn't be the first time." I started to feel the sting of tears in my eyes, I tried to blink them away, but it only got worse.

"Hey… I'm not gonna make fun of to laugh at you… Hey…" I felt him wrap his arms around me, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I got really confused but leaned back against him nonetheless. "Would you believe me if I said I like you back?"

The need to cry had went away but I couldn't believe what he just said. He…LIKES me?! "Y-you…like me?" I asked, hating how weak I sounded.

"Yes… so much, for so long." I blinked and shifted so I was facing him. He was smiling. We just stared at each other for a few moments before he suddenly pressed out lips together. I felt amazing. IT felt amazing. I slowly closed my eyes and started to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss off. We just stood there for moment before-

"DINNER!" Bacca yelled.

"…Way to ruin the moment Bacca…" JB said, making me laugh. We let go of each other only to hold hands and go on to find the others for dinner.

Once we were in the kitchen JB pulled out a chair for me, I sat, he pushed me in. I looked over to see Skylar staring at me and smiling but said nothing. I think she knew something was up.

"So how was your talk with Chloe? She hasn't come out of her room." Shadow said, his head laying on one of his arms as he waits for Bacca to bring the food to the table.

"Same old routine. I ask what her plan is, she acts innocent, someone comes and give me info. Why?"Skylar explains.

"Just wondering…"

Bacca set the food on the table. Cheeseburgers, fries, grilled-cheese.

"…can I eat in my room…?" asked Shadow.

Skylar looked up at him, "I guess." She was acting a lot nicer to him all of the sudden since Chloe's arrival. Shadow got up got his food and left. Skyar looks at me and JB.

"OK, I know you two are hiding something. Wanna tell me?" she was smiling and Bacca looked up but was confused. I looked over at JB who looked at her then me then nodded.

"Yeah umm… actually we do have some news," he said, "Umm… Ward and I are together as an actual couple. Not a troll."

Skylar looked at us, then her smile got even bigger, I could tell she was holding in a fangirl moment.

"Go ahead, fangirl." I told her.

"OMG! That's freaking awesome! I just knew that this would happen! OMG!" she tools a few deep breaths.

"You OK there?" I ask, barely containing a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm good… I might scream again… I don't know yet." Bacca was smirking and JB just stared at her and laughed a little.

Yup, that's Skylar for ya.

Bacca's POV

Ward and JB made Skylar's day apparently. She couldn't stop smiling when we were done eating, all the way to our room. I went over to our bed and sat down on it, Skylar came over and sat in my lap.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I said back, smiling.

"We had an interesting day. Shadow finally accepted the fact that Chloe won't stay long. Ward and JB finally confessed to each other their painfully obvious feelings. All that stuff."

"Yeah, been one heck of a day."

"What exactly did you say to Shadow?" Skylar asked.

"I basically just told him that he was lucky to have found his little sister and that he doesn't actually know this Chloe girl and that she could easily hurt any of us. He finally got to the point where he just gave up and gave in. He said he knew that all that was true but he was just in denial till I talked to him."

"Oh. That's good." she said.

She leaned back against me, and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I wanna do something. I don't wanna wait." she said.

"What do you not wanna wait for? What do you wanna do?"

"Mmm…I wanna do we haven't done in a while." she said.

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. Then it came to me.

Heck Yeah!

Shadow's POV

-sigh- Why do they have to be right all the time…

"Hey Shadow…?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Chloe. "Oh, hey Chloe…"

"Umm…did Skylar tell you what she told me…?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh" I looked at her, she was looking down but there was something different about her. I looked closer, her eyes weren't green anymore, they were a gold color… but why?!

"C-Chloe? Umm… are you ok? Your eyes look different…"

"Of course they look different!" I hear another voice, behind me. I turn around and see a figure in the corner of my room, in the shadows.

"Wh-who are you?! Come out here, NOW! What did you do to Chloe?!"

"What did I do…? Well, I only possessed her. And as for who I am," the figure steps out of the shadows, towards me. "Surly to the goddesses you remember me."

I gasp, "Mj-" suddenly there was a gag in my mouth and a blind-fold over my eyes. I tried to struggle but then I felt something hit my head… frying pan? Who put that there…? Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Note

Ch 3 The Story Of The 5 Adventurers

Chapter 3

Ward's POV

I wonder where Shadow is. I haven't seen him since yesterday. It's his day to make breakfast, I don't smell anything.

"Watcha thinking about?"

I looked to see the person beside me. The handsome man beside me. The memories of what we did last night flooded my mind. I blushed and noticed we were still naked.

"U-uhm.. I was just thinking about Shadow. I was just wondering where he is, is all. I don't smell any food so I assume he isn't up. Or he's gone.." I looked away from JB. Him being naked becoming too overwhelming to me. I got up and quickly got dressed. I could feel JB's eyes watching me as I did so.

"Well, lets go to the kitchen and see!" JB exclaimed as he got up and got dressed as well. We walked to the kitchen hand in hand and were actually surprised when we noticed Skylar cooking and not Shadow.

"Hey Skylar. Umm, where's Shadow?" I asked. I was getting nervous. Where in the world is he?!

"Mj has him." she says it like its obvious. I didn't know.

"Um.. what do you mean 'Mj has him'?" How in the world could Mj have him?!

"I found this note in him room. I got up to wake him so he could make breakfast but only found this. And one of my frying pans mysteriously laying on the floor." Mysteriously was sarcastic. "Read the note" Skylar handed the note to me. I read it aloud.

"Dear Skylar,

I strike again! Ha! Not only do I know exactly where you are, but I have your brother in my grasp. Quite literally. I'm gonna get right to work brainwashing him. Plus, you were right about Chloe. She CAN'T be trusted. She was possessed by me. It was a setup when you found her. And now, I plan on using Shadow to get the Egg. Then, I'll send him to you. I'll have him take the weakest out first. Ward. Your sweet little innocent Ward. Though, JB and Bacca will be challenges and I know they'll try to protect your innocent friend, I'll have the Dragon that's in the Egg attack you. ALL of you! So have fun Skylar. Can't wait to see you finally give up. Can't wait to see you die. Ha!

Go To Hell

Mj

Wow. That's.. wow. That really worries me! He pointed me out specifically guys! What are we gonna do?!" I was panicked. Like, petrified. What was gonna happen?!

Memories from my past started to flood my mind.

"**You're nothing put a worthless piece of shit!" A man, my father, was yelling at me. Again. He smacked me. I was used to it by now. **

"**Come here this instant Bitch!" He picked me up by the neck, squeezing and chocking me. I knew there would be bruises on my neck. **

"**You know you're a worthless piece of shit when you look just like your mother!" My mom.. I miss her. Father killed her when she was trying to protect me from him. I was 2, but remember it well. I was crying and she was trying to calm me down. She didn't do it fast enough though. I yelled at her, calling her a worthless piece of shit. He started to beat her when I started crying. She threw me onto the bed before I could get hurt. That's the only thing I remember about her.**

"Ward? Ward?! Dude, snap out of it. Waaard? Hey, c'mon buddy."

"Huh? What? Wh-what happened?" I looked around. skylar, Bacca, and JB were standing near me.

"You blacked out or something. You ok? Wanna talk about it?" JB was really worried. But I shook my head. I didn't wanna talk.

"Ok, well c'mon, lets eat. We'll talk about how we'll get Shadow back- wait. That's why you blacked out! You were scared and remembered something. Do you wanna tell us what you remembered?" JB was so anxious. It's not all that important.

"It won't help us get Shadow back.. I just remembered my mother is all.."

"Oh, I understand Ward. We won't talk about it." JB responded. Though I knew he didn't understand. He had a great life, full of adventure and smiles and family. Then he met Skylar, Shadow, and Bacca.

I looked at Skylar. She was really quiet. She's been quiet the entire time. I know she understands. She knows how it feels. She was separated from Shadow when she was gone. Shadow's mom actually left for a couple years. Then just left her.

Shadow's POV

'Man, my head is killing me. Ow'

I started to open my eyes, but then room was to bright. "Ow god!"

"Sounds like someone is awake." The voice laughed. "About damn time, you were out for HOURS!" I was finally able to open my eyes without it hurting to much. Then mystery person was Mj. Of-fucking-course! Damnit!

"Hey, no need for such bad words." Did I say that out loud? I glared at Mj.

"Well, Shadow, I'll cut right to the chase. You're about to become a weapon to get the Egg and kill your friends. And your sister, Skylar. The bitch.

"Alright that's it! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE, WITH YOU AND YOUR ASSBUTT SELF!" I'm fucking furious! I wish Mj would just go die!

SLAP! "OW! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" My cheek was burning in pain. He just slapped me! I went to punch and hit him, but when I went to pull my hands I noticed they were tied to the arms of the chair I'm sitting in. Bitch tied me up!

"Oh, sorry. I had to tie you up because I knew you would try to escape. And no one wants a moody Shadow on his man period trying to kill anything in sight." Well, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have a certain girly-friend of yours to torment."

I gasped. "Chloe? Where is she? What did you do to her?!-" But he already shut the door. I could hear him say something to some people. But I didn't know what he was saying. A few people, they looked like scientists, came in with a bunch of needles and other weird objects I didn't know the name of. I knew this wasn't gonna be fun.

Bacca's POV

Skylar was really quiet at breakfast today. I suspect she was upset because of Ward. Poor guy, I wonder what happened to his mother. It couldn't have been good. But Skylar didn't exactly have the best past till Shadow and I found her all those years ago.

"Hey, I'm going out to the mines to find some diamonds and some Budder. I'll be back later." she said.

I look at her. "Oh, alright Sweety. Be careful and don't stay there too long alright?"

"Don't worry Bacca I'll be fine. I love you."

She was already gone when I said "I love you too."

—

I kept thinking about this morning at breakfast. Ward was so scared when he read the note. If Mj gets ahold of Ward, he's done. Ward will let Mj walk all over him just to keep from killing him. Man, I really hope that we get Shadow back ASAP!

I wonder what we could do to help Ward-"I got it!"

"Got what?" I jumped and turned around to see who the voice was. It was JB.

"Oh, hey JB. I just had the BEST idea." I exclaimed.

"Well, lay it on me!"

"We need to train Ward how to fight like a badass! I mean, yeah he has a higher level the Skylar but, and I don't mean this offensive. Ward is a bit of a coward. Plus Mj has Shadow and yeah, that won't go over well if Shadow fights Ward. Mj pointed Ward out in the note you know. But anyway, incase any of that stuff really does happen, we need to make sure Ward has a chance at winning a fight."

JB thought about this for a moment then smiled. "Dude, that's a great idea! I love it!" He exclaimed. "Plus it'll really boost his confidence and his level. That's the best idea I've heard in a long time dude!"

So we got right to work training Ward. He was quick to learn new moves and we had him practice his parkour. We were practicing with him of course. Skylar would just come and go as she pleased. She trained a little bit but she didn't seem to into it. I think she's upset about Shadow being taken away from us. From her. I mean, JB, Ward and I are upset as well but, Shadow is her brother. They have a bond that we don't have with him, or her. So we understand. We don't talk much about it to her, out of respect. She's having a really tough time. I guess I'll have to talk to her about it sometime soon though, we need to get Shadow back after all.

Shadow's POV

I still have that headache. Only my whole body hurts now. They don't feed me, saying that weapons don't eat. They keep me in this room. All there is, is a table and chair and a bed. But they only let me have like, 3 hours of sleep a day. It's probably actually 5 hours but feels like 3 hours. They keep telling me that Skylar is the enemy and that Ward is my main objective right now. But I know those are lies. I do question my sister though, I mean, what if she really does just want the egg to take over the world?

The most degrading thing that I have to endure while being here is that I'm forced to call Mj "Master." At first he kept beating me every time I refused to say Master. But after a few days I quit fighting back and started calling him Master. In my mind I call him Master Assbutt. Whenever he comes into my room he always has food with him. He won't let me have it though. He told me that the food was his, that I couldn't have it. He makes the moaning noises you make when you eat good food and he eats it slowly. It makes my stomach hurt.

Whenever I'm being tortured they take me into this lab. They put me in an electric chair, tie my hands and feet to it, strap my head in and connect shock devices and pulse devices to me. They say the shocking is to reset my mind. It kinda works. I've already lost some of my memories but not all of them. They said they will do it until I couldn't remember anything about Skylar or the other. All they want me to think is that SHE is the enemy, but I know deep down she isn't. Man I wish me and her didn't fight so much before all of this. I hope the rescue me soon, if they do come to rescue me that is.

Skylar's POV

That Mj is such a fucking bitch! How could he! He had NO right to kidnap my brother! And I KNEW that Chloe girl was a fake! I knew it! If only Shadow would've listened. I hope he's alright. I hope he's alive. I plan on saving him.

I've been distant from the others. I stay in my personal room. The one that Bacca and I don't share. I've been coming up with ideas to save Shadow but none of them seem to satisfy me. I want to have a plan that I know for a fact will work, and that'll be difficult I know.

They've been training Ward to fight and do parkour better. That's a good thing, especially since Mj threatened him directly. The poor guy was so scared. His face went pale and I don't know if he noticed but I could see tears forming. I felt so bad. I keep asking myself if all of this really is my fault. Mj and his group are probably brainwashing Shadow, trying to make him think that I'M the enemy. I hope he knows deep down that I'm not and Mj is. I know what Mj is capable of doing, Shadow doesn't.

Whenever I'm not working on rescue plans or training with the boys I go out to the mines. I've been trying, and actually succeeding, to find lots of diamonds. I've found some Budder and got it for my own use and I get any iron I find as well.

But my main priority is Shadow. I don't wanna lose the last person I have family wise. I mean, yeah the others are my family but Shadow is my brother. My real brother. I need him. I need those arguments we have and the I need to know he's there. He's always there to save me. Now it's my turn to return the favor.

—

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out my boys. XD It's here for you to read now XOXO.


End file.
